


Face

by youaremysky



Series: Just Longguo & Shihyun things [2]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremysky/pseuds/youaremysky
Summary: That day under the light postWhen did things change?





	Face

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello I'm back with the part 2 to the story
> 
> again this is unedited and unbeta'd so I hope you bear with me again, this time too
> 
> enjoy reading

I wonder about it as we drive back to the dorm.

Everyone was still a little buzzed from the party but I couldn't help but pull a smile when I heard the first snore. We partied a little too hard (especially Taehyun-hyung).

Leaning back in this seat feels different. It's the same car as it was yesterday. The seats still brown, firm, and a couple stains here and there. I never complained about the stains but Shihyun did a lot.

Shihyun. I saw him at the party sort of. When I asked Donghan where he went, he told me Shihyun went home. He looked at me coldly and it made me stop drinking the rest of the night.

My head leaned to the window and I saw a light post. It was empty with signs littered on it.

Hey Shihyun, do you remember when that was us? You took me out to go eat snacks when we were supposed to go practice. I remember the scolding from the trainer that day and I went with you because I knew you didn't want to be alone.

We would walk and run to the ends of light posts like a race and just one more inch, we'd be on the streets. 

I remember the way I felt that day.

 

We finally got to the dorm around 1 AM but something felt wrong. I heard the bed sheets crinkle next to me and a deep heavy sigh coming out.

"You can go see him. I'll cover for you."

Thank you, Hyunbin.

 

I jogged my way to a taxi as fast as I could. I slipped out the address to my old dorm so fast and I was on my way.

 

I'm missing your face. Did you know the curve of your cheeks show more when you smile? The way your mole moves with every expression on your face reminds me of the way the stars will move but they never disappear. 

I ran up the stairs and unlocked the door as quickly as I could. Everything looks the same as it did when I left. My cup is still sitting there in the drying rack.

I didn't want to put it up.

 

I moved closer to you as you laid there. The lights outside danced on your face softly. It highlighted your cheekbones and the eye bags that followed. You looked so beautiful and cold.

I slipped my jacket off to put it on you. You always forget how cold it gets in the middle of the night.

Sometimes I want to laugh at how cute you are. The way you immediately curled under my jacket reminds me of how Tolbi does. I'll bring him back soon so you can see him. Rcy too.

Your bed feels different now. Do you still sleep in it or are you sleeping in the practice room again? Even just sitting on it feels like you don't use it.

 

Hey, do you think about it too? I always wanted to ask you this. Do you remember when we said we wanted this to last forever? Me too, Shihyun.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story  
> leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day


End file.
